Something More
by Trinity23Rose
Summary: Snowells dirty affair eventually leads to something more…


Snowells dirty affair eventually leads to something more…

* * *

Harry Wells wasn't a romantic man. There was no questioning that. Yet, despite him lacking that particular feature, he never screwed around. In fact, there'd been no one since his wife had passed simply because he didn't feel anything anymore. Maybe it was the grief. Probably, he thought, immediately pushing those thoughts away, because remembering what had been _then_ when she was still alive and what came after wasn't pleasant. The best he could describe it was by comparing his existence to living on a dessert with no water, no food, nothing. He was just a wreck of a man who was holding on to life just because he had a daughter that needed him. Otherwise he would've probably already given up on everything and anything.

He loved Jesse. He did. Still, life had no taste, no smell, no pleasure while he walked his lonely path, occasionally enjoying a moment here and there with his daughter. Only even that ended quickly since she grew up way too fast.

So he was back at the start.

And just then Caitlin Snow appeared in his life.

Though even then he didn't allow himself to be emotional. Even then he didn't let any feelings cloud his judgment, keeping it all mechanical, physical. Just a tension release he suddenly found himself in such a need of after so many years of being deprived of it. He didn't think about it. He just did it. He refused to ponder over the fact that before Snow came along, he'd had no desire to do it again with any woman.

He still wouldn't let himself think about it.

All that he allowed himself for were hard fucks, taking and giving, biting and grabbing and grinding his hips against her own as she squirmed underneath him or next to him or above him. The best part was that she seemed to share his views on the matter and also treated this as just sex.

They were both lying to themselves, obviously.

Though for now, it worked.

For now he was giving her everything he'd been hiding inside for so long, all the darkness, all the anger, all the tension; everything needed to come out so he unloaded on her. And she did the very same thing, being hurt in the past herself, being stripped of her happily ever after as well. The damn broke and she couldn't possibly be so cold anymore. Her emotions needed an outlet. And that outlet was Harrison Wells, her dirty little secret, her illicit affair.

It all started with him finding her still working one night. It turned out that they both couldn't sleep and he wasn't even aware of the moment he grabbed her, kissing her pretty lips bruisingly, just now registering what the hell he was doing and being surprised that instead of pushing him away and slapping him straight in the face, she actually kissed him back.

They winded up having a frantic fuck in his bed like two people who'd been denied this for way too long and needed to make up for it.

They didn't talk about it afterwards, rather keeping it a secret, rather just leaving it be.

Until he was shot and she came to him that night, the both of them still at awe that thanks to Garrick's shortly returned powers, he was healing so well that as soon as the next day Wells would be able to get up.

She straddled him then, playing it naughty when fucking him in med bay, thinking she was truly cursed because he got shot right after being with her.

When they rescued his daughter, he came to her the night they both came to Earth One, the breach to Earth Two temporarily closed. That was the first time she wanted to say something, to tell him that maybe he already became something more to her and that she was grateful that he was back all right. She didn't, though, feeling too scared and just let him take her over and over again instead, keeping it simple.

When he and Jesse finally left for good, she missed him dearly, but was also beyond angry with him. Then again, she couldn't really blame him for leaving, could she? It wasn't as though she actually told him the truth. She didn't confess her feelings for him in fear of being rejected and now she winded up alone all the same.

She refused to send a message through to Earth Two, even though it as all that she wanted to do. She just didn't. Couldn't. Felt too proud to do so.

And then Julian came along and for a change he actually started courting her and despite her feeling nothing for him, she didn't say no. It felt like her revenge. Only Harrison wasn't there to witness it and his doppelganger in the person of HR was rather a poor copy. Caitlin still wasn't over the fact of how easily Harry got right back to his earth, thinking everything was settled since they had HR. Couldn't he tell _then_ that she was pissed with him for it? He acted as though nothing happened for fuck's sake! And everything did!

Jesse's call for help was either a blessing or a curse, Snow still couldn't figure that one out, but she was happy Harry was back safe and sound. Only she also had no illusions. He wouldn't stay. He never did. She would just have to live with that.

"Is he your new boy toy?" she stilled on hearing his voice coming from the door to her lab.

He was supposed to be sleeping off the exhaustion that being trapped in Gorilla City had caused him, but somehow he sought her out instead.

When she turned to him, she spotted that he finally managed to shower and change into a fresh pair of clothes, yet it didn't seem to matter. None of it mattered since she wanted him one way or another and _always._ Her body had craved for his even when she'd been trapped in that damn cage with him back in Gorilla City.

"What?" She frowned on hearing his question.

"How's that one going for you?" he followed with, folding his arms over his chest and just then she realized her plan was working. She didn't mean for it to happen, not really. She only entertained the idea of him actually being jealous of Julian, but now that he was, she wasn't sure if she was really proud of herself. Probably not. She'd probably made just another dire mistake and a perfectly good man, that was Julian, would get hurt because she wasn't able and would never be able to reciprocate the feelings she herself encouraged. Her heart was already taken. And she wished it hadn't been. Because Harrison Wells didn't deserve it.

Yet, when she opened her mouth to respond in an equally stinging manner, something completely different came out, "We are not… I mean… We're… Well… He would certainly like to."

There was silence during which Caitlin began working herself up over that stupid response, already feeling her body set on fire as she was finally alone with Harry whereas he narrowed his eyes before saying, "Good," and making a beeline for her, grabbing her face and crashing his hungry lips against hers.

He electrified her entire body and she was powerless to stop him yet again when he pushed forward until her back met her desk and she was forced to sit on it, her legs going around his hips on their own as he put his arms around her, pressing himself against her.

He was already hard.

And she _craved_ him like nothing and no one in her entire life.

No, she had to be stronger this time, she decided. She knew she couldn't live this way anymore. She knew she couldn't let him wreck her entire life like this. She needed to go on after he left and every single time it was only getting worse.

"Stop," she said, pushing him away, a gesture that seemed to have taken everything from her.

He stumbled backwards, surprised.

"I just assumed…" he then began.

"Well, you assumed wrong. Harrison, I can't do this anymore. I need _more_. I _deserve_ more."

He frowned before asking, "What do you mean?"

Did she really have to spell it out for him?

"You can't just come and go as you please. I'm sorry, but this isn't working for me anymore. It was good the first time around, but now it's just getting harder and I can't. I won't live like this."

"Wait…" He brought his hand to his hair, running it through his curls and she had to bite her lip as not to moan at the sight. It was way too tantalizing and she wanted to do it herself so, so badly. In fact, she wanted to keep doing it for the rest of her life and one day more. Just then it finally hit her full on.

"I love you," she said in awe, not even registering that she spoke those words out loud, a look of pure shock appearing on both their faces. "I can't believe I'm actually in love with you!" she added, turning around and sticking her own hands into her hair. "You're a bastard. You always leave and yet, I do."

In that moment she heard a weird, incoherent sound coming from him and he felt mortified, because of course he heard her.

"Oh God," she gasped, her hand now over her mouth. "Forget I said that. Just… please forget it and leave."

"I can't." His voice was unusually low and full of emotions.

"Why?! Just do it! You don't care for me anyway!"

"I can't do it because I happen to love you, too," he suddenly confessed, leaving her speechless.

Then his hands were on her shoulders and he was turning her around and she let him, looking up into those incredibly blue eyes of his. Gone was the mask, leaving his expression bare and stripped of pretending. He was honest now, she could tell and somehow it terrified her to the bone.

"Caitlin, I'm sorry," he apologized, letting go of her and running his hands through his hair one more time. "I kept those feelings buried deeply inside. I didn't let them out, because… Well, I guess I was afraid you'd reject me in the end, that you only had fun with me, only used me as a toy… I know this doesn't sound like you at all, but I couldn't believe you'd fall for… well, for someone like _me_ ," he confessed.

"That someone is all I need and I didn't even know it," she was finally able to speak again as she brought her hand to his face and stroked his cheek, running her finger over the age lines there.

"I guess I thought we could never work. Not really. I'm much older than you, Caitlin and I was hurt once so badly that I…" He let out a ragged breath before he decided to come clear and lie it all out for her, "I was afraid that once I let myself _feel_ again, I'd only crash and burn."

"No," she said, adding her second hand to his other cheek and keeping his face in place, their eyes locked together, "not with me, you won't. Because I feel the same."

"Well, at least you don't have to worry about being the old party in this relationship," he joked, desperate for a lighter tone.

"You'll never be old to me, Harry. This is the you I fell for."

"I'm sorry for how we started, Snow," he said then, "but I need you to know that this was always something more than just sex for me."

She nodded, tears filling up her eyes as she realized the implications of it all.

Once they were finally clear with each other, they came together naturally, pressing their lips together slowly in a delicate and sweet kiss that soon grow deeper and more meaningful, but wasn't so rushed anymore.

When Harry pressed his body into her own again, they were unaware of the figure of Julian just standing in the door. He saw the light and thought that maybe he should try and ask Caitlin out, still confused to what her feelings towards him actually were.

Well, he seemed to get his answer now as he stared and stared and felt more sick with every passing second when discovering that she had them all right, just not for him.

Snow squealed when Harry suddenly lifted her up into his arms.

"What are you doing?" she asked him when he carried her to the door, Julian gone by now, scared that they would eventually notice him.

"Making love to you for the first time the way you deserve," the answer from Harrison came and she really didn't know what to say to _that_ , too overcame with emotions, for now just able to hold on to him, to press her face against his neck and breathe in his scent, feeling so safe and yes, so, so loved. She never wanted to be apart from him even if meant moving to Earth Two just so they could be together. Although, something told her that decision wouldn't be necessary as he would be the one staying here. Because the team needed him. They would always need him because this was his home and most importantly, _she_ needed and wanted him here, _she_ was his true home that he was done running away from.

He arrived with her in the room he'd claimed as his own the first time around, kicking the door shut behind them and gently lowering her to his bed before starting to kiss her slowly and lovingly while undressing her.

It was all too much, she decided, still overcame with emotions too powerful to comprehend. She nearly couldn't believe this was happening, that they were finally together, that he loved her back and that they could have this life together.

She was close to crying, tears already filling her eyes when they were already both naked and he took her hand that rested above her head and laced his fingers through her before entering her body slowly, taking pleasure in every inch of him that slowly disappeared inside her until he was buried there all the way. Back home. Back where he belonged.

"I love you, Harrison Wells," she whispered to him, a stray tear finally flowing down her cheek as he slowly began making love to her.

"I love you, too, Caitlin Snow," he assured her when looking into her eyes and then he lowered his head to kiss off the salty tear from her cheek. "I'm never leaving you again, I promise," he added with another deliciously slow and torturous thrust inside of her.

She believed him.


End file.
